David Baxter
Introduction Descriptions *A seasoned cop who's got some miles on him.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 290 *Slick, smooth, and cagey; good-looking with an edge.Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 310 *Tall and slick in one of his stylish suits.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 77 *As was his habit, Baxter wore a very slick suit but there was no smart-ass on his handsome face this morning.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 116 *Baxter might like to joke, and bitch about damage to his slick wardrobe going into the [[Underground]], but he was a solid cop."Eternity in Death", chapter 8. *"a solid detective despite looking like a model for an upscale men’s fashion designer"."Taken in Death", Chapter 4. Personality *A flirt and a smartass who enjoys 'razzing' his fellow officers. *He has "a fondness for a well-cut suit and a well-endowed female."Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 310 **He flirted with Graciela Ortiz but, to Dallas's thinking, Baxter would flirt with a hologram of a woman. He said, "You've got to love a woman in uniform."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 179 **He said he made half a play for (flirted and hit on) Amaryllis Coltraine a few months ago (prior to Spring 2060). Dallas said he made a play for anything female.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 32 *Plays pretty well with others.Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 326 *Baxter was a solid cop — smart, smart-mouthed, competitive.Indulgence in Death, Chapter 11. History *Baxter's grandfather was regular army during the Urban Wars.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 208 *Baxter worked out of the same squad as Jonah MacMasters when he was a rookie; MacMasters was a detective on his way to lieutenant.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 116 *Transferred to Homicide from AntiCrime because he "got restless".Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 190; Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 323 *He becomes Trueheart's trainer in in July 2059 (Purity in Death). **Dallas puts them together because she thinks they will complement each other.Indulgence in Death, Chapter 11. **By July 2060 (Indulgence in Death), Baxter has been "opened" up by working with Trueheart, and the two "were much more partners than trainer and aide".Indulgence in Death, Chapter 11. **The two have contrasting looks and dynamics, but work well together as a team."Taken in Death", Chapter 4. Nicknames *Horny DogCreation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 101 or Horndog''Echoes in Death, Chapter 5. *Detective Pig-Eater because he thoroughly enjoys the "primo pig" (bacon and ham) at Eve's houseStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 293 Epithets *"''Sizzling Jesus" Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22894-4), p. 223 Interesting Facts *Baxter won the baby pool after Detective Zeno and his wife's baby girl was born (six hundred and thirty dollars); he planned to buy a new auto-entertainment system for his vehicle.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 96 *He snores.Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 345 *Baxter drinks his coffee with cream and sugar (two sugars and a splash of cream)Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 218 and likes chocolate-iced, cream-filled doughnuts.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 77 *Baxter drives a snazzy two-seater.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 226 *He has a sister in Toledo, Ohio.Thankless in Death, Chapter 21. References Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Police Category:Eve's Squad